


Perks And Pitfalls Of A Long Haired Yuuri

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, Long Hair, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, Smut, Time Skips, Top Victor Nikiforov, don't read the tags, they don't make sense, this is a mess lmao, victor is a hair stylist in another life, yurio is only a lil mad, yuuri grew his hair out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: After moving to Russia with Victor and getting everything together, Yuri kind of sort of accidentally grew his hair out. Now that it's about the length of Yurio's, he's realizing that there are pros and cons to having longer hair. So, here and ten pros and cons to a long haired Yuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, this started out because i've seen a lot of fanart with yuri with longer hair and then i thought maybe i could write something with a longer haired yuri??? and i thought it might be kind of cool to look at the pros and cons he would have of having long hair??? also sorry about the end, after the sex scene everything sort of faded D: but yeah, hopefully you'll enjoy it anyways

Yuri didn’t really mean for it to happen, it wasn’t really a purposeful thing like he was intending to do it. It was just that everything was so hectic at first, the move to Russia with Victor, getting all of his stuff together. Then Victor showing him around, teaching him some basic Russian, getting Yuri used to the rink there, all of that kind of piled up. Plus their personal life and the fact that Victor was still training Yuri relentlessly. And after a while Yuri realized he hadn’t gotten a haircut in a long time. Like, since he was back in Japan. And suddenly, his hair was just as long as Yurio’s. 

He didn’t really mind it that much honestly, but he came to find that there were perks and pitfalls to having hair that long. So, this is just a little sneak peek into some of the things Yuri has found out can be good or bad, all involving the fact that he just hasn’t gone to the hairdresser.

\---

1\. Bed Head (Massive)

Sure, with short hair Yuri got bed head, pretty much everyone did. Except for Victor who was obviously up to something since Yuri had never really seen him with _proper_ bed head. But after Yuri’s hair got longer, he realized bed head was a major problem. He would have to brush it every single morning, he could never just roll out of bed. And when he did roll out of bed, almost the same thing happened every day.

Victor was almost always out of bed before Yuri since he was almost always the first one up. Victor was definitely a morning person and Yuri was the exact opposite. Victor would toss and turn and groan at night at Yuri to put his phone down and _sleep_ but Yuri usually never did. Then Yuri would pay for it when the next morning Victor would nudge at him, chirping things like “Good morning, sleepyhead, are you ready to go to the rink?”

Yuri was glad, one morning, when he wasn’t greeted with that and he could take his time checking his phone for notifications before rolling out of bed as slowly as he pleased.

He yawned and ran a hand through his hair, a futile attempt at taming it, and scowled. He really couldn’t catch a break with the bed head thing.

He came into the kitchen where he could already hear Victor likely cooking something. Yuri remembered what day it was and was relieved that it was a Sunday, one of the days they didn’t skate. Don’t get Yuri wrong, he really loved going to the rink, but sometimes his legs and feet and, well, general being and body needed a rest.

He yawned once more as if announcing his presence when he was in the kitchen.

“Oh, well, good morning, sleeping beauty,” Victor hummed happily sounding so _awake_ (what time was it anyways??) and Yuri really couldn’t understand that.

“Mm, is there food?” Yuri mumbled, taking off his glasses and rubbing a hand over his eye. Victor turned to see him and paused, not even saying anything. Yuri, being utterly blind, just squinted before putting his glasses back on, then took in the look on Victor’s face. He looked like he was looking at a puppy but he was actually just looking at Yuri. Yuri frowned. “What? Why’re you looking at me like that?” he asked, his voice still a little rough with sleep. Victor shook his head and stepped forwards.

“Yuri, you don’t know how cute you look right now.”

“Huh?”

Yuri was fully aware that he had just rolled out of bed and was still like, half asleep when Victor began walking towards him.

“Look at you,” Victor said softly, smiling fondly. “Aw, Yuri, you look absolutely adorable right now, you look so sleepy,” Victor sighed, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist.

“I am, is there coffee?” Yuri questioned.

“Look at your hair,” Victor marveled, ruffling it up. “Oh, you’re hair makes you look so sweet, Yuri,” Victor went on. “You have that look like you just rolled out of bed,” Victor mused.

“Well, I kind of did so,” Yuri yawned. “You never answered me, is there coffee?” 

“My sleepy little Yuri,” Victor hummed, kissing Yuri’s cheek. 

“Victor, I appreciate the praise but can you let me go? You have a strong grip,” Yuri told Victor who kissed him once more, this time on the lips.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “And yes, there’s coffee, there’s a mug on the counter for you,” Victor informed Yuri who went straight over to the counter to pick up the cup. He barely even noticed the little lovestruck look Victor had in his eye the whole time.

So, maybe the bed head thing wasn’t all that bad. Not if he got to hear things like that from Victor every morning. Even if it could get old.

2\. Tangles

It was more towards the beginning of having long hair when Yuri realized that having longer hair may have required more attention than usual. Yuri wasn’t really used to bed head and he wasn’t usually used to brushing his hair all that much, he kind of just… let it do its thing unless he was skating in a competition and had to slick it back. So, it became apparent that it could get tangled. And it would get tangled.

It did get tangled.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Yuri winced from where he was in the bathroom, brushing out his hair, trying to defeat a tangle that seemed to only grow with every swipe of the brush. He stared at it in the mirror, finally putting the brush down and claiming defeat. His head was tingling in a very unpleasant way, and his hair felt unusually uncomfortable. And he knew a shower wasn’t going to make it any better.

Victor had heard Yuri from the other room, however, and he came into the bathroom where the door was open.

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked, a little furrow between his brows. Yuri looked over at him and simply pointed to the tangle on the right side of his head. Victor immediately grinned a little, he just couldn’t help it. “Ah, I see,” Victor said, stepping into the bathroom. 

“I tried brushing it but it made it worse,” Yuri huffed. Victor chuckled a little, stepping closer to him.

“Brushing doesn’t help tangles, you’ve got to kind of pick at them,” Victor explained, leaning down and searching in one of their drawers, pulling out a comb.

“So you’re gonna comb it?” Yuri questioned incredulously. He could just imagine trying to run a comb through his hair at that point.

“No, like I said, pick at it,” Victor said, pulling Yuri closer.

“What do you mean, ‘pick at it’?” Yuri inquired.

“Pull at it a little, loosen it up until you can brush it out,” Victor explained. “Will you let me? I won’t hurt you, I promise. I’ve done this before,” Victor reassured him, looking at him kindly in the mirror. Yuri sighed and nodded.

“Just, be careful,” Yuri said as Victor ran his fingers through the parts of Yuri’s hair that weren’t tangled, then got the tangle in hand and sized it up. It didn’t look awful, Victor had gotten some massive ones back when he had long hair, hair longer than Yuri’s, but this one looked like something Victor could work with.

So they stood there, with Yuri looking unamused and Victor looking almost happy as he worked out the knot in Yuri’s hair, making sure to be very careful, not tugging hard. Finally, by the time he had gotten it out, Yuri’s feet were a little sore from standing so much.

“Does it always take that long?” Yuri questioned when Victor had placed the comb down on the bathroom counter.

“No,” Victor replied, and Yuri sighed thankfully. “Sometimes it takes longer.”

“What?” Yuri asked, extremely incredulous at the point. Victor let out another little chuckle and combed his fingers through Yuri’s hair. 

“Don’t worry. Brush it everyday and you’ll be fine,” Victor assured him. Yuri sighed. This whole long hair thing would take some getting used to.

3\. Victor Likes Playing With It

Something that Yuri realized he couldn’t complain about once he had long hair was the fact that Victor had a tendency to get his hands on it. It was kind of something Yuri didn’t really notice at first, it was just an absent minded thing, the feeling of Victor’s long, slim fingers running through his hair, twirling little strands. Yuri never really thought much about it until they were cuddling on the couch one night with Victor laying down across it and Yuri laying on top of him, in between his legs, his head on Victor’s chest. The TV was playing in the background, and everything was nice and calm, but something felt like it was missing. Yuri frowned, thinking of what it was, when he realized it was Victor’s hands. They weren’t on his head like they usually were when they were relaxing or cuddling.

Yuri nuzzled back into Victor’s chest, trying to silently send him a message. Apparently, Victor didn’t get it because all he did was sigh and slip his right hand down, finding Yuri’s and interlacing their fingers. Their rings clinked together and Yuri couldn’t help but smile a little and he continued on nuzzling back into Victor. Victor still, obviously didn’t get the message so Yuri huffed a breath.

“Victor,” he piped up.

“Hm?” Victor hummed back.

“Touch me,” Yuri said almost softly, shyly. Victor stilled underneath him before huffing a little breath.

“Setting the mood I see,” Victor murmured, and then Yuri realized how what he had said came out and he shook his head.

“No, no,” he said. He arched back a little, tilting his head back so he could look up at Victor upside down. “My hair. Touch my hair,” he clarified. 

“Ohh,” Victor replied simply. He grinned a little. “You like when I play with your hair?” he questioned, bringing his right hand up and running it through Yuri’s hair. Yuri smiled a little, blushing.

“Yeah, kind of,” he sighed, closing his eyes as Victor began toying with the longer ends. “I think you might like it even more than me though,” Yuri supposed. Victor grinned.

“Well, it is fun to play with. Always soft,” Victor muttered. “Makes me miss my old hair a little,” he huffed. Yuri grinned.

“Is that why you touch it at every opportunity you get?” Yuri teased. 

“I disagree with that statement, first of all,” Victor said, though Yuri could hear a smile in his voice.

“You know it’s true. You touch it all the time. I’m just coming to realize how much you like playing with it,” Yuri mused.

“Oh, you’re just coming to realize that now?” Victor questioned. Yuri laughed a little.

“I’ve just come to realize just how glad I am I grew it out.”

4\. Yurio Doesn’t Like Sharing Hair Ties

It was a little funny, honestly, when things got to the point that Yuri needed to tie his hair up because he sort of refused to do it for a while. Finally, Victor had to knock some sense into him when Yuri fell out of a triple axel because his air got in not only his mouth, but also his eyes.

So, after that he went about trying new hairstyles, putting his hair in little ponytails or buns. He usually took after Yurio who was very unamused at the fact that now he wasn’t the only one at the rink who had long hair. Mila especially liked to poke fun at him for it and Yurio would always grumble in reply.

The only thing was, Yuri could never find a hair tie. He always lost his.

It was one day at the rink when he got there with Victor and realized that he hadn’t gotten his hair tied up yet. He scoffed to himself, riffling through his bag until he finally gave up, defeated.

“You couldn’t find one?” Victor inquired from where he was lacing up his skates next to Yuri who didn’t even have his on yet.

“No,” Yuri sighed. “You think I could get away with leaving it down?”

“No way,” Victor shook his head. “I wanted to work on your quad flip today.”

Yuri groaned.

“Why do you want to work on that?”

“Because I want you to get better at it and you’re currently having trouble landing it,” Victor pointed out. “And I think you’ll have even more trouble landing it if your hair is flying in your face,” Victor added on.

“So, you wanna hold it for me while I jump?” Yuri sassed, earning a look from Victor. But then, the door to the rink opened, and as if by some sign, in walked-

“Ah, Yurio!” Victor called out across the rink. Yurio immediately groaned.

“So you two are already here today?” he inquired, walking forwards and leaning on the rink, still fairly far away from Victor and Yuri.

“Yes, and we just so happen to need your help,” Victor said, sounding upbeat. Yuri had no idea how Victor was always so cheery when he talked to Yurio. Probably some teasing thing to contrast the fact that Yurio always sounded like he wanted to punch someone.

“With what?” Yurio questioned, sounding just the slightest bit intrigued.

“Yuri needs a hair tie.”

Yuri just looked over at Victor and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s the only way you’ll get one,” Victor shrugged.

“You skate with your hair down all the time you don’t need one,” Yurio argued.

“The last time I skated with it down I fell out of a triple axel,” Yuri pointed out.

“Are you sure that was because of your hair?” Yurio shot back. Yuri let out a huff of air.

“Just, do you have an extra one? Victor wants to work on quad flips today,” Yuri explained. Yurio raised an eyebrow.

“Quad flips?” 

His tone was a little incredulous.

“That’s what I said,” Yuri replied.

There was a silence for a second wherein pretty much everyone seemed to be thinking one thing or another.

“I’ll give you a hair tie if Victor works on quad flips with me too,” Yurio reasoned. “Yakov wants me to work on combination jumps so I’ve been trying to get Georgi to help me out with the quad flips and he’s no help,” Yurio scoffed. Yuri looked surprised but Victor just looked delighted.

“This’ll be interesting,” Victor mused, standing up and walking to the gate of the rink, taking the guards off his skates and placing them aside before stepping on the ice. “Like teaching a class,” he supposed, skating over to Yurio. He held out his hand and looked over at Yurio expectantly. Yurio sighed, dropped his bag, and rummaged through it for a moment or two before pulling out an elastic and placing it in Victor’s hand. “Thank you,” he hummed, earning another grumble from Yurio as Victor skated back over to the gate and held his arm out for Yuri who took the elastic and immediately began combing his hair up so that he could put it into some little ponytail.

“Thanks Yurio,” he called out.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yurio sighed in response.

\---

The problem was, that wasn’t the only time that Yuri lost an elastic. Nor was it the only time that he had to ask Yurio to borrow one. Yurio always either grumbled about it or made some deal or bargain. Yuri was starting to feel bad about it until one day in the locker room, Yurio came in. Yuri was about to say hi, also follow that up by telling him that he actually didn’t need a hair tie because he had made sure to bring one, but he was cut off when Yurio pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it at Yuri with either good or bad aim since it hit Yuri in the face. It wasn’t hard though, don’t worry.

“Ow,” Yuri managed. It didn’t really hurt, it was more surprising than anything else. It was something lightweight, and Yuri looked down and picked up what was a little container… of hair elastics.

“So you don’t have to keep stealing mine,” Yurio mumbled from the other side of the room where he had sat down and dropped his bag. Yuri couldn’t help but grin, looking over at Yurio who caught him and scoffed.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m doing this for me, not for you,” Yurio explained, but that statement was debatable. “If you lose those I’m not giving you anymore so don’t come asking for some,” he went on. Yuri tried to hide another grin.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

5\. Hair Flips (Victor Is Seduced)

For the most part, especially after the wonderful gift from Yurio, Yuri almost always had his hair up when he was at the rink. Though, there were exceptions.

Sometimes, when Yuri and Victor had the rink to themselves on leisurely Tuesdays, usually the day that the rink was empty for them, they would kind of just skate around, sometimes do some pair skating, sometimes choreograph little routines, nothing big or important, just random stuff, skating to keep limber, to keep up with everything else.

It was one of those days when Yuri and Victor were at the rink like that, and both of them were just skating around, talking, laughing. Victor was skating around Yuri in a wide circle, just kind of watching him. And all of the sudden, Victor realized that Yuri looked really good with his hair down while he was skating. Like _really good_.

He was doing some random moves, nothing fantastic, but it all looked so graceful and soft and Yuri’s hair was just doing this _thing_ that Victor couldn’t quite explain.

Victor was watching him, very intently at this point as he skated towards the end of the rink. And then it happened.

Yuri was skating in some naturally gorgeous pose, and his hair was in his face. It shouldn’t have been sexy, but it was because the next thing he did was flip his hair so it was out of his face.

It doesn’t sound spectacular, and it honestly wasn’t that spectacular either, but for some reason, to Victor, it was like those ads you see on TV where the beautiful girl is looking into the sunset and flipping her hair. It was like some spell, like Yuri had Victor in a spell and now all Victor could see was how utterly entrancing it was to watch Yuri flip his hair.

That was all he did.

Flip his hair.

And because of it, as if Victor was in a romantic comedy, he somehow managed to slip and fall, flailing desperately for a second before he was flat on his back on the ice.

Five time Grand Prix gold medalist and legendary skater, Victor Nikiforov, who nearly never fell, not even in difficult jump combinations in the second half of a routine, was flat on his back, on the ice, as if he was a novice skater, just because Yuri Katsuki had flipped his hair. Just because. Who was more confused, Yuri or Victor, it was hard to tell.

“Are you okay?” Yuri inquired, skating over to Victor who was still staring at Yuri like he was the sun or something. “Did you… did you just fall?” Yuri questioned, reaching a hand down for Victor to take.

“I guess I did,” Victor said, sounding almost surprised himself. Yuri looked equally as surprised, but also very confused.

“What happened?” Yuri asked, staring Victor down. Yuri was a bit concerned that Victor was having some stroke or something because he honestly nearly never fell. So, he went over the events in his head, the ones that had happened before Victor had gone down ass over teakettle, and he couldn’t really think of anything except…

No. That was too conceited. That couldn’t have been the case.

But Yuri asked anyways.

“Was that because you were watching me?” Yuri inquired. Victor blushed a little.

“Uh, it possibly could have been maybe something like that,” Victor told Yuri who couldn’t help but quirk a little smile.

“Was that… because I flipped my hair?” Yuri felt like a conceited asshole asking it, but the fact that Victor blushed an even brighter red and looked away pretty much gave him an answer.

“No,” Victor stated, trying to sound firm, but failing as he began to skate away from Yuri. Yuri just kind of gaped at him as he skated to the other end of the rink. He really shouldn’t have kept talking, he should have dropped it, but to think that he actually _made Victor fall_ by flipping his hair… that was all too good.

“Was it seductive?” Yuri called out after him. Victor glanced over his shoulder and shot him a look. “Sexy? Did it really look that good?” Yuri questioned, pushing off on one foot and gliding across the ice. 

“No, it was nothing incredible,” Victor lied. Yuri looked gleeful as he began to circle Victor.

“Have I seduced you? Have I seduced and ensnared Victor Nikiforov, _the_ Victor Nikiforov, enough so that he fell flat on his back all because I flipped my hair?” Yuri teased. Victor sighed and quirked a little smile as he skated over to Yuri and slid an arm around his waist, turning him in a circle.

“Yuri, I hate to break it to you, but I think you seduced me far before your little hair flip just now,” Victor informed him, starting up a little combination they had going, a little dip, a turn. Yuri grinned widely up at him. “We’re also engaged so I think that speaks a volume to the seduction and ensnarement front,” he teased. Yuri let out a light laugh.

“Okay, okay, but you have to admit making you fall like that was pretty intense,” Yuri said. Victor gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I have a feeling you may never let me live this down,” Victor replied. Yuri just looked up at him with a sparkle in his eye.

“Possibly.”

6\. Leverage (For Sexy Times)

Hair pulling was never something that neither Victor nor Yuri went wild for. It happened, sometimes sex would get rough and hands would just go where it felt natural, and sometimes that just happened to be one of their heads. Though, usually Victor didn’t like having his hair pulled on so for the most part, Yuri tried not to. And since Yuri was never really going crazy tugging at Victor’s hair, Victor just naturally didn’t think to go wild on Yuri’s hair. It wasn’t like Yuri had expressed a deep love for the sensation anyways. But, his hair grew. And it grew. And it grew. And Victor never really noticed it, for some reason, until it was maybe a little shorter than Yurio’s but definitely still long, at least for a guy. Victor never really noticed until he was staring Yuri down underneath him.

Victor was pretty much propped up on his hands and knees and Yuri was lying underneath him, legs hooked tightly around Victor, heels digging almost painfully into his lower back. Yuri had his eyes closed, so it wasn’t like Victor was not only fucking him but eye fucking him too. He looked amazing, he always did to Victor, but with his cheeks all pink and his lower lip between his teeth, that little furrow between his brow like he was really concentrating, like he was focusing intently on something, with all of that, Victor came to realize something else he hadn’t thought of before.

His hair.

Yuri’s hair was long, and it was falling gracefully on the sheets behind his head, all around his head, a sharp contrast, black to bright white sheets. He looked all the more gorgeous when Victor took in that part of him. He looked like some sort of prince. And Victor couldn’t help but take one hand and run it through Yuri’s hair. Yuri let out a shaky sigh at the feeling, and a curiosity was piqued inside of Victor. What did that feel like? Did Yuri just like the touch because it was comforting? Or was it something else?

So, Victor decided to commence a small experiment. You could say.

Victor stopped thrusting his hips into Yuri, just for a moment, just so he could slide his own knees out a little bit on the bed, get in a better position so that he could nuzzle into the crook of Yuri’s neck. 

Yuri’s breath hitched a little when Victor’s lips first brushed his collar bone, when teeth grazed at it. Victor heard it and grinned, pressing a soft kiss to Yuri’s shoulder. Victor felt Yuri’s arms slide around him, palms splaying out on Victor’s back as Victor’s thrusts evened out a little, even though they had slowed down a bit. But Yuri wasn’t complaining, at least not yet. One of his hands came up to cup the back of Victor’s neck, the other one on his shoulder blade. Meanwhile, Victor had one arm, his right one, down next to Yuri, his forearm resting on the bed so he could be at a lower level, so that he could be closer to Yuri. Close enough for Yuri’s cock to brush between their stomachs, something that made Yuri’s toes curl.

Victor’s other hand, his left one, slowly came around, slid into Yuri’s hair. He curled his fingers, slowly at first. He gently tugged, very fluidly, pulling Yuri’s head to the side, tilting it so that his neck was more exposed.

“ _Ah_ ,” Yuri breathed out underneath him, his fingertips digging into Victor’s back a little. Victor smiled a little, just softly, and started kissing up his neck, nipping here and there, sucking a bruise that he figured Yuri would probably yell at him for since usually they never went unnoticed at the rink and someone had to point them out.

Victor felt Yuri’s breathing speed up a little, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the kissing or the hair pulling so he tugged, this time a little harder, pulling on Yuri’s hair and tilting his head just a bit more.

“Victor,” Yuri gasped softly, his back arching a little underneath Victor. Victor nuzzled into the space behind Yuri’s ear.

“Is it good? The hair pulling?” Victor questioned lowly. Yuri swallowed thickly.

“Y- yeah,” he replied. 

“You never liked it that much before,” Victor mused, mouthing hotly over the expanse of Yuri’s neck.

“I, it’s different, feels different with longer hair,” Yuri explained, letting out a long groan when Victor got the right angle with his thrusts. Victor grinned.

“Yuri, are you willing to try something?” he asked. 

“What is it?” Yuri inquired, trying to keep an even tone.

“I’d like to switch positions.”

“Victor,” Yuri whined, throwing his head back. “Why now?”

“Because I just thought of something I think you’ll like,” Victor murmured, pulling back to look down at Yuri. Yuri peeked his eyes open, narrowed them up at Victor.

“What if I like this just fine?”

“What if you like my idea better?” Victor countered. Yuri pursed his lips looking very unamused.

“Fine,” he huffed, unhooking his ankles and dropping his legs out to the side. Victor smiled down at him and slowly pulled out, then leaned over Yuri to kiss his forehead.

“Can you roll over for me?” Victor asked softly, pulling away.

“ _Can_ I roll over for you, sure. Do I _want_ to roll over for you? Not necessarily,” Yuri sassed as he slowly rolled over so he was laying on his stomach.

“Mouthy, mouthy, mouthy,” Victor sighed, running a hand down Yuri’s back, brushing fingertips down his lower back, the dimples there, and watching goosebumps rise on his skin. He curled one hand around Yuri’s right hip, then the other hand around Yuri’s left hip as he sat back on his heels. “Lift up a little for me,” he instructed softly. Yuri sighed, yet did so, lifting his hips off the mattress just enough so that Victor could slide back into him, shifting Yuri’s legs to get the right position.

“You could’ve warned me,” Yuri groaned, his hips twitching and shifting against Victor’s.

“Mm, sorry,” Victor managed, settling his hands down on Yuri’s upper thighs, then sliding them up and over his ass and to his lower back, thumbs rubbing circles near his spine.

“I don’t see what’s so amazing about this position,” Yuri told Victor, turning his head to try and get a look at him. Victor quirked a little smile as he started up moving his hips.

“Well, it might not be amazing but I wanted to try,” Victor said.

“We’ve done this position before you do realize,” Yuri pointed out.

“I know. That’s not what I wanted to try. What I want to try is something else,” Victor said, steadying his rhythm, his hips moving at a pretty good pace, not too fast, not too slow. 

“You’re so mysterious,” Yuri grumbled.

“Is that a bad thing?” Victor questioned, giving a sharp, brutal thrust out of nowhere that had Yuri yelping.

“Ah, I don’t know, sometimes,” he managed. “Sometimes it’s just mysterious drama,” Yuri went on.

“So, I’m dramatic?” Victor questioned, sliding his hands up Yuri and thrusting in a little harder. Yuri grinned a little, knowing exactly what game they were playing.

“I mean sometimes no, but other times you’re like a drama queen,” Yuri teased. Victor bit back a smile.

“Oh, is that so?” he questioned on another brutal thrust.

“Yes,” Yuri groaned, burying his face in the pillows.

“What else am I?” Victor inquired, tone cool.

“Do you want something good or bad?” Yuri groaned in question.

“Surprise me,” Victor said, leaning over Yuri, scraping his teeth over Yuri's back.

“Well, currently you’re barely even trying,” Yuri said, matter of factly. 

Victor grinned wildly.

“Not good enough?” 

Victor’s hand started creeping up Yuri’s back, started sliding over the back of his neck.

“Not hard enough,” Yuri huffed, shoving his hips back into Victor’s.

“You want me to be rough?”

Victor’s fingers curled in Yuri’s hair and Yuri’s breath hitched.

“Yes,” Yuri sighed back.

“Because I can be a little rough if you’ll let me,” Victor reasoned.

“You can, I trust you,” Yuri told Victor quite truthfully. 

Victor’s fingers pulled a little on Yuri’s hair and a shiver ran through Yuri.

“You promise?”

“Yes, Victor, I promise I trust you,” Yuri replied, and there was an undertone of seriousness to his voice. Victor’s smile turned soft for a second.

“Because what I wanted to try,” Victor began. “It’s a little rough,” he went on.

“Be my guest, go ahead,” Yuri huffed. Victor grinned and started out by pushing Yuri’s legs a little farther apart which gained a moan from Yuri since the angle was way better. Then, Victor tugged a little harder on Yuri’s hair, and Yuri gasped his head tilting back a little.

“See, there’s this thing called leverage,” Victor began, placing one palm, his left one, by Yuri’s side, the other hand curled in Yuri’s hair. “And it can mean a few different things,” he went on. “But overall, it has a lot to do with force,” Victor added on, and on the word ‘force’ he pulled harshly on Yuri’s hair and Yuri moaned, his back arching. “The exertion of force.” Victor pulled back a little and wrapped his left hand tightly around Yuri’s upper thigh. “And, that can come out in the form of pulling on something,” Victor added on, slowly pulling Yuri’s hair a little harder until Yuri was just letting out one long, continuous moan.

“Victor, Victor, oh God,” Yuri gasped, starting to grind his hips into the mattress, getting friction that was absolutely sinful at that point.

“And knowing that you like getting your hair pulled like this.”

One sharp thrust and a tug of Yuri’s hair.

“I figured I could use the leverage of the situation,” Victor began, gritting his teeth as Yuri’s back arched more and more and his hips started moving faster and faster. “To fuck you a little better in this position than our previous one,” he told Yuri. “Unless, of course, you’d like to switch back to our old position,” Victor said.

“Don’t you dare,” Yuri gasped.

“Because you seemed very adamant about this whole change of position thing,” Victor mused.

“Victor, if you switch anything about this right now I’m quitting figure skating,” Yuri groaned.

“Oh and you call me the drama queen,” Victor shot back, pulling harshly on Yuri’s hair.

“Oh, fuck, oh my God,” Yuri wheezed, pushing himself up onto his hands, his back arching impossibly far to compensate for Victor. Victor grinned widely, thrusting his hips a little harder, a little faster, the position a little more accommodating now. And then he angled it just so, just in the exact right way.

“Victor!” Yuri all but yelled. He let out a shaky moan and Victor slowly, just to tease, began to loosen his grip on Yuri’s hair. “No, no, keep pulling, God, please keep pulling,” Yuri whined, and Victor bit his lip, tugging at Yuri’s hair again, keeping his fingers curled tightly, keeping their bodies close, keeping the same exact angle of his thrusts, just waiting. He could tell Yuri was getting close by the way he was squirming, the way his hips were moving desperately against the sheets.

All Victor could think was how fucking glad he was that Yuri enjoyed this just as much as he did. Sometimes, not just in sex but generally in life there were things they couldn’t agree on, or things they had their differences on. But the fact that Victor got to see Yuri like that, arched up, keening, his head back, and the fact that Yuri _wanted_ that, it was all too good.

Victor watched Yuri like that, the way he looked with his back bent and his hair mussed around Victor’s fingers. Victor could even see Yuri’s fingers curling tightly in the sheets beneath them, and the image was something Victor never wanted to forget.

“Fuck, harder,” Yuri grit out after a moment. Victor obliged easily, trying to slam his hips into Yuri a little harder with gritted teeth. “No, I meant the hair, pull my hair harder,” Yuri corrected him. Victor huffed a breath, slowing down his thrusts and going to pull a little harder. “Well, don’t slow down, just, multitask,” Yuri managed. Victor couldn’t help but snort a breath of laughter and Yuri groaned. “Don’t laugh, laughter, is, ah, not helpful right now,” he breathed out. Victor’s lips twitched into a smile.

“What is helpful then, Yuri?” Victor inquired, pressing downwards, near Yuri’s neck. “What could I do to help you out right now?” Victor murmured, his fingers curling tightly in Yuri’s hair. Yuri let out a whine and closed his eyes.

“Mm, I don’t know,” Yuri managed.

“Do you want me to talk to you?” Victor inquired. “Do you want me to touch you?” A hand slid down Yuri’s waist.

“Fuck,” Yuri hissed, gritting his teeth.

“What do you want, Yuri, hm?” Victor asked softly, nipping at Yuri’s ear. Yuri groaned, loud, and long, and enough to make Victor smile. “I’m asking what you want, Yuri, but do you know what I want?”

“Oh God,” Yuri groaned.

“I would love,” Victor began, his voice soft, rough, but with something like silk infusing it. “To watch you come.”

Victor had a way of making lewd things into poetry. Maybe it was the Russian accent, maybe it was that politeness about him, maybe it was the way words rolled off his tongue. But they always had a way of making Yuri come apart.

Of course, it wasn’t exactly just Victor who made lewd things into poetry because when Yuri came, which, he came a lot harder than he had in a long while, he came with the filthiest moan that sounded like the most beautiful music Victor had ever heard in twenty eight years of living. Then again, every time Yuri moaned like that Victor felt the same way.

Once Yuri’s hips were twitching and he was whimpering a little from the overstimulation of it all, Victor dropped his right hand from Yuri’s hair to his shoulder and gripped him tight, muttering filth that shouldn’t have been allowed. Yuri heard it all and reached behind him, able to cup the back of Victor’s head where it was resting on Yuri’s upper back. Yuri just closed his eyes and let his head reach back towards Victor’s, waiting until Victor came too, cursing in a language Yuri didn’t really understand.

Yuri just waited it out, waited until Victor’s hips stilled inside of him, and both of them were skin to skin, breathing heavy.

Finally, on a groan, Victor pulled out of Yuri very slowly and just flopped aside. Yuri, in kind, flopped forwards, letting his head fall into the pillows, his neck just slightly sore from staying in an arched position the whole time. They stayed silent for a while before Victor just huffed a little breath of laughter.

“I’m so fucking glad you decided to grow your hair out.”

7\. Victor Braids It

Just because Victor likes to be a little rough with Yuri’s hair in the bedroom on occasion doesn’t mean he still doesn’t play with it. He really does love playing with it, especially when they’re on the couch and Yuri is in his lap. And when he found out that it was long enough to braid he was absolutely delighted. And it was all over for Yuri.

It had been a long day for both Victor and Yuri, but not because they had both been skating. Victor had been home sick with a cold and Yuri had been at the rink. Yuri had wanted to stay home with Victor but it was about the third day of the cold and Victor insisted that he could take care of himself and insisted that Yuri go to the rink since it was a Friday and Yurio was always at the rink on Fridays so Victor knew that Yuri could skate with him (as much as Yurio protested, even though, honestly, he didn’t really mind).

When Yuri got home he immediately set his stuff by the door and headed over to the couch where Victor had been pretty much all day. Victor smiled all wide and held out his arms, making grabby hands at Yuri who grinned and walked over to Victor.

“Did you land every jump you’ve been working on?” Victor asked as Yuri kissed him on the forehead.

“That’s very funny, Victor,” Yuri said, still smiling. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri and tugged him downwards so that Yuri could climb on the couch and straddle Victor. “How do you feel?” Yuri questioned, tucking some stray hairs behind Victor’s ear.

“Better,” Victor hummed.

“Do you still have a fever?” Yuri asked.

“A little one, but it’s not as high as it was a day ago,” Victor informed Yuri who nodded.

“Did you eat enough?”

“Yes.”

“Drink enough?”

“Yes,” Victor replied. Yuri raised and eyebrow and Victor groaned. “Yuri.”

“You need to stay hydrated,” Yuri argued, shimmying downwards so he was laying on top of Victor.

“You’re not a doctor,” Victor argued.

“I’m your fiancé so I think that counts for something,” Yuri told Victor who laughed a little.

“Alright, fine, I’ll give you a little credibility,” Victor said, earning a wide smile from Yuri. Victor looked up at him, caught his smile, that little sparkle in his eye. Victor quirked a little smile, reaching up and adjusting Yuri’s glasses, setting them a little higher on his nose since they had been sliding down. And then, he looked up and noticed Yuri’s hair in a cute little bun on top his head. And then he got an idea.

“Yuri,” Victor hummed.

Yuri knew by his tone he wanted something.

“Uh oh, what?” Yuri replied.

“Why ‘uh oh’?” Victor shot back, frowning.

“I know that tone and it always means you want something,” Yuri informed him.

“Okay, but it’s nothing bad. It’s just something that will make me feel better. All better,” Victor told Yuri. Yuri raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“Can I braid your hair?”

Yuri couldn’t help the fond smile that creeped up his face, even as he rolled his eyes. Victor looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and Yuri sighed.

“Yes, you can braid my hair. Let me shower first though, I got all sweaty today,” Yuri told Victor, climbing off of him but not before giving him another sweet kiss on the forehead. “Need anything while I’m up?”

“More juice? Ice cream?” Victor inquired, sounding hopeful.

“Got it. I’ll be back.”

\---

After caring to Victor’s needs, then taking a shower and grabbing something to eat himself, Yuri finally plopped down on the couch, handing Victor a handful of bobby pins, hair ties, a comb, and a brush. Victor beamed at him once he had.

Victor set everything aside momentarily, sitting up with his back to the arm of the couch whilst Yuri sat down in front of him.

“So you think you’ll become a hair stylist after skating?” Yuri teased, running a hand through his hair and listening to Victor shuffle through everything he had put down on the table next to the couch.

“Definitely. You and Yurio will be my first customers,” Victor joked back, picking up the brush and starting to gently brush through Yuri’s hair. Yuri snorted.

“I’m not so sure Yurio will want you to do his hair,” Yuri said. Victor sighed and shook his head.

“His loss I suppose. He doesn’t know how long I’ve dealt with long hair. I had his hair when I was his age,” Victor mused, pulling back some hair on the side of Yuri’s head and brushing through it slowly.

“I liked you when you had long hair,” Yuri told Victor. “Very sexy,” he said, and Victor could hear him smiling.

“So, you think I should grow it out again?”

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed, but I think Yurio would get a little frustrated if not only me but you had long hair too,” Yuri supposed. Victor shook his head.

“I would never grow my hair out now. Too old,” he sighed.

“You’re only four years older than me,” Yuri argued.

“Too old,” Victor just repeated. Yuri let out a light laugh.

“Yeah, okay, whatever you say,” he replied, listening as Victor traded the brush for the comb. “What do you think you’ll be doing to my hair today?” Yuri questioned.

“Elegant french braid into a small side ponytail,” Victor announced.

“Ooh, french braid, that’s fancy,” Yuri replied.

“Like I said, elegant,” Victor repeated.

“Challenging?” Yuri questioned, listening to Victor set down the comb and rustle around for a few more things.

“I like a challenge. And you always look wonderful in french braids,” Victor told Yuri as he took his head and gently tilted it one way. 

“You’re such a charmer,” Yuri said with a little smile as Victor began to collect pieces of hair with nimble fingers, sorting them out at first.

“What can I say? I try my best to woo you, you know,” Victor told Yuri as he began crossing pieces of hair over. Yuri could feel the first ones starting out simple, but he could feel Victor starting to collect pieces, bringing them together to make something a little more complicated than a regular braid.

“Mm, well I think when you proposed you kind of wooed me,” Yuri mused.

“Well, I wasn’t the one who bought the rings,” Victor pointed out.

“Touché,” Yuri replied, grinning widely.

\---

Less than an hour later, Victor had Yuri’s hair looking perfect. And then a little while after that Victor had fallen asleep. And then Yuri had fallen asleep too. And then they ended up staying like that on the couch in probably the worst position for the rest of the night, content as could be.

8\. Falls Out (Mild Shedding)

The whole long hair thing is great, but, as stated, it does have cons to the pros. And, one of those cons is that Yuri’s hair falls out.

It’s not like he’s balding or anything, or that his hair is thinning, it’s just that usually people who have longer hair shed hair more. Victor’s hair occasionally gets here and there, but it’s never anything monumental. Meanwhile, with Yuri, his hair will end up-

“In my mouth,” Victor stated. Yuri groaned, rolling over in bed where they were.

“I’m sorry! I can’t help it! You like nuzzling into my head, you even said my hair smells good!” Yuri said.

“It does, but it doesn’t taste good,” Victor argued from where he was laying next to Yuri one leisurely morning. Yuri buried his face in the pillows and groaned. “This isn’t the first time either. It gets in my food sometimes,” Victor went on. “But for the most part it’s always in my mouth,” Victor frowned. Yuri poked his head up.

“Should I wear a hat around the house then?” he joked. Victor looked over at him and he had massive bed head, the kind that made him look like he had stuck his finger in a light socket. Victor couldn’t help but smile. No matter how often Yuri’s hair got in inconvenient places, he’d probably still love it just as much. 

“No,” Victor replied softly, reaching over to ruffle it. “But please do unclog the drain in the bathroom because your hair clogged it all up.

9\. Bobby Pins Get Everywhere

It’s not just the hair that will get everywhere, it’s bobby pins.

Everywhere.

Yuri, for the most part, uses hair ties, but there are those little baby hairs that need to be pinned down, or those strands that escape and need to be put away. Plus, Victor likes experimenting with style options and for that, bobby pins are needed. And that’s fine and all, but they really do get everywhere.

“Hang on,” Yuri said once when they were pretty much in the middle of practice. He was sweating and breathing heavy and working on combination jumps but there was something in his skate that was absolutely obnoxious and Yuri needed to get it out. 

Victor leaned against the edge of the rink as Yuri sat down, unlaced his skate, pulled it off and then… out came a bobby pin. Out of nowhere.

All along, what was in his skate, was a bobby pin.

Yuri was horribly irritated, but Victor couldn’t stop laughing.

10\. Both Yuri And Victor Love It

There are pros and cons to most things in life, and growing out your hair, whether you’re a guy or a girl, include them. And for everyone, it’s a special case. For everyone, it’s different. Some people, more pros, some people, more cons. But, when Yuri and Victor think about it, and they weigh out the cons and the pros, they decide that honestly, there’s nothing much to it than they both love it. Plain and simple. And for the time being, Yuri’s long hair is doing anything but getting cut. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought!!!! i know this fic was kind of weird??? but idk, i kind of like fics like this but maybe you guys don't so let me know!! thank you guys so so much for reading, i hope that all of you are doing amazingly well <3


End file.
